


Is It a yes?

by Kiwiles01



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DC Comics Rebirth, DamiJon Week, JonDami Week (Super Sons), KonTim - Freeform, M/M, jaydick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwiles01/pseuds/Kiwiles01
Summary: Bruce Wayne can hardly ever be seen surprised.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Is It a yes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you guys like my little SuperSons story. I originally posted it on Wattpad, but in Spanish. In case you want to go check, my username is: addxkiwis

The cave floor trembled causing the inhabitants to jump a little as they were concentrating on the large computer with open cases that were recently being worked on with Batman. Jon walked up to the two omegas, typing as if the world were ending, and stood next to Tim, looking curiously at the photographs of the criminals.

"Nice to see you, Jon," said Dick without looking at him.

“Equally.”

"Why didn't Conner come with you?"

The Alpha narrowed his eyes, debating whether to cover his brother or leave him to his own devices with Tim.

"He stayed with Redhood on patrol," he said, giving him away. "He said he'd come for you after midnight."

"I'm going to castrate him.” Tim muttered.

He smiled in amusement crossing his arms and turned his gaze back to the screen, and to the new information that Red Robin just pulled out.

"Damian is also on patrol with Batman," the older omega informed him. "You're free to wait for him wherever you like.”

Jon ran his tongue over his lips starting to feel a bit nervous because he hadn't actually gone all the way to see Damian.

"I didn't come for Damian, guys." He smiles quietly. "I came with you."

The omegas put aside the computer keys to look at him confused. The super family almost never asked for help for missions or matters that they could take care of, so things could be serious.

"As long as you haven't impregnated the walking demon." Tim speaks making gestures with his hands. "Because we could only give you the blessing."

"Is Damian pregnant?" Dick jumps in his chair. "For heaven's sake, we're going to suffer the fury of the devil for nine eternal months."

Jon laughs and denies slowly.

"Damian is not pregnant."

“Thank God and the devil!” Red Robin exclaims, turning around in him chair.

"Well then, how can we help you?"

Superboy looks at Dick and blushes again.

"I'm going to explain it to you from the beginning because I need you to know my reasons and why." The omegas nodded and he sighed a little. "As you know, Damian and I have been together for more than five years, we have pets and we buy an apartment in Gotham I am fully determined to spend my entire life with him and ... I want to formalize that.”

The old Robins frowned when they found themselves confused, living together was already formalizing a relationship, something they never thought of the child, by the way. But the Alpha in front of them did not speak of only that. Tim gave himself a mental slap on the face when he realized it, he looked at his older brother quickly with a big smile and excitement. Then Dick got it too.

"Are you going to ask him to marry you?!" they yelled at the same time.

“Is… is it wrong?” He took a step back.

The Robins smiled.

“Of course not!” Tim exclaimed.

"You make Damian very happy, Jon. Since I met him, I had never seen him so relaxed and without wanting to fight.” says the oldest of the three.

"Speak for yourself, Grayson. Every moment that rude brat wants to kill me.”

Richard rolls his eyes and looks back at the super boy.

"You are twenty-three years old, you are adults enough to take responsibility for your actions." Dick approaches Jon. "And don't worry about Bruce, he never says anything about the decisions we make regarding our love life.”

Jon nods with a smile.

"Do you think Damian will accept?"

"He can be very reserved about his emotions and can hardly ever express them, but it shows how much he adores you, Jon."

"Tim is right."

"Always, Dick."

"I bought the ring a few days ago."

Tim and Dick looked at him in surprise.

“Can we see it?” Tim gives him a huge smile.

“Of course.”

Two weeks had passed since he met with Damian's brothers to tell them about his proposal to their omega. Both were very supportive in the time that had elapsed and helped him organize what it would be like. Soon, Wayne companies would pass Damian and Bruce will make it public at a party. The three of them decided that after Bruce's speech and he from Damian would be the perfect time to kneel in front of everyone.

The meeting points between the three to organize it occurred on different days and hours or Damian with detective knowledge could discover it and misinterpret those meetings. Luckily so far he has no idea what's going on, but the big day is coming up and Jon can't help but feel nervous.

"I'm in charge tonight!"

"Just because Batman is gone doesn't mean you take over the leadership!"

“Stop fighting!”

"Baby, this is being fun, don't shut it up!"

"Shut up, Jason!"

That was what Superboy could hear when he got closer to the entrance of the cave, it did not surprise him, he had years witnessing the fights between them due to their notable differences. He landed inside when the door opened, mentally thanking Alfred and walking to where the screams were coming from.

“This is my case, Drake!” Robin exclaimed in front of Red Robin.

"When you take care of cases we always get wrong!"

"You shit liar...”

Damian fell silent when he saw how Superboy stopped next to Dick and Jason - who gave him a smile - and crossed his arms. Tim turned to see what had suddenly silenced the ball of hatred and he also gave the blue-eyed one a smile.

"If I'm not going to lead this, I won't give the case to you, Drake." He clung to the folder, passing the third Robin and approached Dick. "You better do things right, Grayson or I'll never come back to give you one of my cases.”

When Richard took the folder over to the computer, Damian took the Alpha's hand and they walked away from the others. Jon smiled when the growling omega faced him.

“Where have you been?”

"Hello, my love, yes, I'm very well and happy to see you at last," Jon replied sarcastically. "And how was your day?"

Damian did not change his expression at that, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Conner will have a date with Tim tomorrow night and he asked me to please go to London to get roses and things that he will occupy," he explained, arranging a black omega hair. "That's where I was."

"A message would have been enough."

“I know, I'm sorry.”

Robin looked away a little and then approached the Alpha taking him by the neck to plant a kiss. He ran his hands over the robin's hips and pulled him closer. He had missed that all day along with the sweet scent of omega. Damian slowly pulled away and lowered his hands to the others.

"My day was normal, I went to deliver some papers to the university and then I stopped by Wayne Tower to sign papers." He squeezed the Alpha's hands a little. "How was your day?"

Jon smiled happily.

“I also went to the university for a few hours, then I went to my parents' house to visit them and there I met Conner, after that I was in London.”

The omega nodded.

"I have to fix some things here, you decide if you want to stay or go home.”

She felt his heart leap hearing him say that way to the department, it felt warm and like they were family.

"I'll wait for you to finish."

“Well.”

Damian kissed his again and then headed over to where the others were. Dick was reading what his boyfriend had given him moments ago, Tim was typing as if his life depended on it, and Jason was reading something too. He stood next to him watching his omega approach Dick to begin commenting on the case and how they could operate the mission.

"Hey," Jason spoke with a smile. "I heard you want to formalize what you have with that demon."

Jon nodded, checking they were far enough away so Damian wouldn't hear, but he was concentrating on talking to his brothers.

"That's right, I've been organizing it with Dick and Tim."

“And how is everything?”

“Perfect. I'm going to ask him on the day of the event and that really makes me very nervous.”

Jason runs his tongue across his lips looking straight ahead and then at Jon.

"Damian is in love with you. It shows, and believe me, we all don't think of ever seeing him like that with someone.” He encouraged. “He's not going to tell you no.”

“Dick said something similar.”

They both smile with amusement.

"You had a nice romance from the beginning, the brat changed a lot in these years, he became less grumpy, considerate and more patient." He puts a hand on Jon's shoulder. "You’re going to start a nice family."

“Thanks, Jason.”

"Just because you're one of the family, I'm not going to charge you for my services, Sups."

Jon laughs and watches the omega pacing around with different folders and staring at the screen pulling Drake out of the chair or complaining about something. But he knew Damian appreciated working alongside the old Robins.

“Master Dick, I need what it takes to get him to master Bruce and me to take care of Superboy!"

Things had not gone well. Lex Luthor had attacked the super family again, none of them expected it. They were on patrol through Metropolis, it was a calm night, there were no incidents before the attack and the family joked having a good time before finishing and going home. But something attracted them, a strange sound in the center of the city, the three of them gave a bad feeling and when they realized the situation, Jon was lying on the ground with shots of pure Kryptonite, he had thrown Conner when he saw coming the bullets. His breathing slowed as the seconds passed and, unable to fight back, Superman and Conner led him to the cave. Batman had miraculously arrived at the cave earlier, leaving Robin and Red Robin to follow the patrol. Nightwing was arriving when he saw what was happening, he ran to the computer to give the warning and went to offer his help and Alfred accepted it by asking for several things.

"Everything's going to be fine, Clark." Conner puts a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Jon's strong."

"I wasn't paying attention, we were having such a good time that I let my guard down for a moment and there are the consequences."

"None of them paid attention to the surroundings. Before Luthor, the night was very quiet and the three of us wanted to have a good time.” He squeezes his shoulder. “After a long time you couldn't expect an attack from that psychopath.”

Clark looks at his oldest son and gives him a small smile.

"I have to call Lois."

"In a little while, she said she couldn't take calls about the event."

Superman nods remembering. She looked back at where they were holding his youngest son and let out a great sigh. The atmosphere was tense and smelled bitter from the quite a few Alphas in the cave. Only Dick soothed that smell a bit by filling the room with a sweeter one.

Two motorcycle roars rumbled around the corners later with a screech of tires being braked. Richard walked a bit to where a Damian was seen coming running to where his Alpha was. The older one caught him before taking his arms to stop him.

"Let go of me, Grayson!"

"Damian, calm down." He tried to sound calm. "Jon will be fine, Alfred and Bruce are treating him."

“Let me go!”

"Calm down, Damian.You know you can't get close or Bruce will take you out of the cave.” warns Jason helping his omega.

Hearing that was how he stopped struggling with Dick and let go of the grip to move away a bit. He took the bridge of his nose trying to calm the pulse of his heart, it felt like it was going to go out of his chest. Then he took several breaths finally managing to calm down to return to where the others were waiting.

“What happened?” He controlled the tone of his voice so as not to sound demanding.

"An attack from Luthor."

He took off his mask showing how his face became even more serious.

"We heard a strange sound in the middle of the city, we don't know what it was because we didn't see where it was coming from" Kon approached, "and when we were looking, Jon threw me aside, then we saw it on the ground."

"Didn't you hear the shots?"

"Superman and I didn't hear anything." He let out a guilty sigh. "I can't be sure if Jon heard something or just saw the bullets coming."

Damian just nodded leaving the issue aside for now, when Jon wakes up they will know what happened. He took a few steps forward to get a little closer to where Alfred and his father were healing his Alpha. She observed him lying on the metal table with the suit open to the chest from which you could see green traces in the wounds and a mask attached to a tube for his breathing.

Robin denied and walked away to go to remove his suit.

He was sitting next to Richard who was reviewing the case that he gave him some previous nights, he still had to put together ropes to attack. But he couldn't even take the folder, he wasn't going to be able to concentrate and decided better to wait for Alfred to give news. Superman went for Lois a while ago, she was very worried and as soon as she saw Damian she wrapped him in her arms, he reacted later by returning the hug, she separated by caressing his cheek and went to Clark's side to wait too.

Suddenly, Alfred came out taking off the clothes he used and approached them. Damian got up standing in front of the butler along with the others.

"Superboy is responding well, we just have to wait for him to wake up," he said, giving Robin a calm look. "We were able to remove the kryptonite pieces, now Master Bruce is analyzing them. I will let you know when he wakes up so that they can come see him and question him about what happened.”

"We don't know how to thank you," Lois says with tears in her eyes taking Alfred's hand. "Thank you very much, Alfred for saving my son."

Alfred flashed his longtime friend a smile and retreated back to Jon.

Lois, Clark and Conner were the first to pass when Jon woke up hours later, they invited Damian, but he refused saying he wanted to see him alone. Robin was talking to his father while the Kent family was leaving, they both concluded that they would help them track down Luthor and to send him to Arkham.

Batman gave the instructions to Robin, Red Robin, Nightwing and Red Hood to start the case with Superman. He was interrupted by Damian watching Conner leave, who motioned for him to come in, went there and let everyone out, then went into the room.

"Hi, Dami," says Jon sitting on the gurney with white sheets.

Damian stands next to him looking at his chest to verify that everything is alright, Jon smiles again and pulls his hand so that he sits in front of him.

“How you feel?”

“Fairly good. The wounds are closing very fast.” He watches as his omega nods seriously. “Are you okay?”

The robin looks directly at him for a few seconds.

“Y-yeah," he whispers, looking down.

Jon knows that this is not normal in the omega, he accommodates himself by sitting better on the stretcher and prevents Damian from escaping from where he is sitting.

"What's wrong?" He asks worriedly, taking him by the chin. "Damian."

The next thing that happened left Jon unable to move for a few seconds, as Damian had let out a sob and passed his hands over his eyes to prevent treacherous tears from coming out.

“Hey, hey," whispers Superboy, drawing him to him. "I'm fine, everything's fine ... Did something happen to you? What is it?”

"I have nothing." He wiped her cheeks harshly. "It's my omega betraying me."

"Dami, it's not bad to cry." He takes her hands. "It’s okay, okay? Everything is.” 

He smiles when he omega looks at him again and opens his arms indicating that he wanted a hug. Damian looks at him for one second and the next he had thrown himself at him by passing his arms around the Alpha's neck. He loved when he put all that pride aside and tried to show him affection.

Yes, he was completely sure that he wanted Damian Wayne with him all his life.

The day had come. After so many unforeseen events like Luthor's - who now lies in Arkham courtesy of Robin - he had finally arrived. Jon was even more nervous, he was walking around Metropolis all afternoon, he could not stay in one place and think that at night he would kneel before his omega in front of so many people to ask him to marry him.

He spoke to Dick and Tim to go over the organization, they made fun of how scared he looked, they said that no other mission was as scary as this one. Jon was only smiling or rather trying to smile, every time he did his lips trembled. Hanging up with the omegas, he stood on the roof of a fairly tall building, closed his eyes enjoying the last rays of sunlight in the day and let out a sigh, it was time to go.

He was at the apartment in seconds, headed straight for the bedroom removing his suit from his body, and went into the bathroom to take a shower. With super ear he could see that Damian was still there, he was talking to his father by phone call. She stopped listening to what the omega was saying and started to finish her bath.

"I didn't listen when you came back."

He was so deep in his thoughts that when he came out of his bath he did not expect to see Damian standing in front of the mirror with his mobile in his right hand and with his evening gown on. He ran his gaze up and down and smiled coquettishly at him, Damian just ignored him.

"You were talking to Bruce," he said, approaching the robin, turning him around and taking him by the waist. "How handsome you are, darling."

The shorter one gave her a soft kiss.

"You're going to get my suit wet."

"Just because I have to change I'm going to let you go." She walked away from him and went into the closet to find the black suit she bought with Damian's about a week ago.

"I'll wait in the living room, don't delay."

He heard the omega leave and he left with everything he would occupy, he left the things on the bed and used his speed to change and comb his hair.

The flashes began to appear as Bruce got out of the limo followed by the four Robins. They walked among the people, ignored all the questions, did not have to answer anything for now, and jumped into the event. They greeted important people associated with the company, faked smiles, and finally walked away to the special table for them. The Kent family was already there. Damian turned to his boyfriend and sat next to him.

“Are you nervous?” Because I am.

“Not at all.”

Jonathan smiled nodding and turned when he felt two glances on him, he grimaced and the others gave him support by giving them discreet smiles. He looked back at Damian and was scared when he was already looking at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You look more restless than usual."

“Yes do not worry.”

Robin took his hand under the table.

"In a few minutes everything will be announced, it will be quick and we can go home."

"It's perfect.” he smiles.

And as the robin promised there were a few minutes of waiting, Bruce was already on stage being introduced by the co-director of the company. The Robins got up from the table going to their position for the speech from Bruce who was already speaking. Jon took several breaths trying to calm himself, his brother took his shoulder giving him all his support and that began to diminish the desire to run out of place.

"... now let me introduce you to the new CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Damian Wayne.” Bruce finished.

Damian approached where his father was waiting with the sound of applause in the background, he gave the older man a smile and took the microphone. Richard signaled quietly to Jon, got up from the table with his family encouraging him, and took the stage behind Dick. He saw her boyfriend speak with ease in front of expectant people and how he moved from one place to another revealing how the company under his charge will be run. It was almost time to act and he thought that at any moment he was going to pass out, even if it was impossible.

“...thank you. Enjoy the evening and good night.”

Damian gave the microphone to a man, but before he could get off the stage, Dick ran to the man and asked politely for the microphone. Jon could already see stars around him.

“Hello Goodnight. My name is Richard Grayson Wayne, I think everyone knows me by now.” He said making everyone at the party laugh. “Well, this little interruption is with the intention of congratulating my brother for being the new CEO and if you ask, no, he didn’t took the company away from us, we didn't want to.” people laughed again. “Seriously, Damian, we appreciate you very much even though sometimes we disagree on many things, but you are loved and today you are becoming a successful adult. We will always wish you the best and may you be happy all your life ... with the person you love.”

Damian was listening intently, his cheeks were pink from his foster brother's words, but in the end he frowned a little. He saw Dick make a gesture with his head and he turned to see Jon walking to where the older omega was and took the microphone. He didn't know what they were up to and that made him nervous. He stared at his Alpha nod to what Dick was saying and then the two exchanged glances.

"H-hello ... I'm not that good at public speaking ... my name is Jonathan Kent and I'm Damian's Alpha." Silence reigned through all four walls. "And now I'm going to say a few words." He close to the omega a little. “Damian ... from the day I met you, my world changed completely. Although, at first we could hate each other, things changed as soon as we got to know each other thoroughly. The opinion that I had about you was changing along with my feelings to the point of no longer being able to separate myself from you.” He smiles. “The day I confessed my love for you, I would never have expected a kiss from you, much less spend five wonderful years by your side. And here I confess that you are my light, the one that each person needs to get up in the morning and continue their day to day to be happy.” Damian looked at Jon with appreciation and surprise, he was paralyzed and had completely forgotten the audience. “You are the smartest, wisest, and most beautiful person I have ever met. You make me a better person and you make me very happy. I always wanted to have someone to love and yearn for the rest of my life, to whom to tell details, to say good morning and night with a kiss and life smiled at me with you.” He walked to stand in front of Damian. “And I'm completely sure of wanting to spend my life with you.” he reached into the bag of his pants taking the velvet box and knelt before the surprised gaze of Damian and that of the public. “Damian ... My Omega ... Will you marry me?”

Everyone was looking at the scene with different emotions, no one had dared to even say or emanate a sound, it seemed as if everything was happening in slow motion. The Kent and Wayne family were the most emotional, Lois had tears in her eyes and hugged Clark tightly, Conner smiled. Bruce kept a serious but proud demeanor and Dick, Tim and Jason hugged each other smiling happily. They were the ones who were closest to the couple and they were the ones who best captured the event that they never imagined seeing; Damian Wayne's huge smile, bright, tearful eyes.

"That smile ..." Jon said admiring him. "Is it a yes?"

The omega wiped a tear that rolled down his left cheek and let out a small laugh.

“Yes, I do.”

Jon put down the microphone, and carefully took out the silver ring with a D marked on one part, took the left hand of his now fiancé and put the ring on his finger gently. Then he got up from the ground taking the omega's waist and kissing him shortly. The applause was immediate, giving them a blow to reality and both went to where their families were reunited.

"We are very proud of you!" Lois exclaimed, hugging them.

"I'm glad to know that your love is unconditional and that you will continue to make each other happy," Clark continued.

Robin and Superboy thanked and continued with each other's brothers.

"I'm happy I helped make this moment happen." Dick raises a glass while hugging Jason. "I wish you all the best, guys."

"Me too," says Jason.

"Ever since you met, Conner and I knew that you could understand each other and love each other." Tim smiles.

"You deserve to be happy," Conner completes.

The both again thank and hug each other happily. Then Bruce pushed his way through everyone standing in front of Jon and Damian.

"I'm very happy for both of you. You have shown that love still exists in the world.” said Batman. “And Jonathan, very few times has anyone left me surprised.”

"Thank you?" The Alpha responds, increasing his smile.

“Thank you, father.”

Bruce nods and walks away.

The two of them go back to where the others are and soon they begin to enjoy the party drinking alcohol with the excuse of celebrating the recent engagement, and the idea that almost everyone is going to wake up with a severe headache the next morning is not eliminated. 

T H E E N D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
